Buen chico
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: [Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.]" ¿Cuándo empezó a mirarla a escondidas? ¿Cuándo empezó su corazón a acelerarse cada vez que ella se acercaba? ¿Cuándo empezó...? No podía responderlo. Pero estaba claro que Kurenai-sensei eran la responsable de que él sintiera que se quedaba sin aire cada vez que estaba cerca."


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, todo de kishimoto-san.

Advertencias: _Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas _con la pareja KibaxKurenai.

- Buen chico -

_Aquella vez..._

Aquella vez todo pasó casi sin él darse cuenta. ¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse así? ¿Cuándo empezó a mirarla a escondidas? ¿Cuándo empezó su corazón a acelerarse cada vez que ella se acercaba? ¿Cuándo empezó el frio que congelaba y subía por sus piernas a luchar con el calor que generaba su pecho? ¿Cuándo empezó...? No podía responderlo. Pero estaba claro que Kurenai-sensei, y el aroma que la rodeaba y que a él le embriagaba, eran los responsables de que él sintiera que se quedaba sin aire cada vez que estaban cerca. Y no entendía el porqué, pero trataba de evitarlo todo lo que podía.

–Kiba, ¿te ocurre algo?

Kurenai lo sabía, conocía bien a su alumno, por lo que sabía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando se acercaba a él, se ponía tenso, incluso juraría que alguna vez vio su rostro enrojecido. Por eso preguntó. Como su sensei era normal que se interesara por él, más si mostraba esos comportamientos tan extraños.

–No.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Que estaba a punto de desmayarse por tenerla tan cerca y encima tan preocupada? No. No podía decirle nada de lo que sentía. Ella era su sensei, él su alumno. Nada tenía sentido. No podía entender nada. Solo cubrió su cabeza y parte de su cara con la capucha de su abrigo, esperando que Kurenai tomara la respuesta por buena y no insistiera. No ocurrió así.

–Kiba, por favor, es evidente que algo te ocurre. Si no me lo dices tendré que preguntarle a Hinata o Shino. ¡Kiba!

Tardó milésimas de segundo en descubrir el rostro del joven Inuzuka, algo molesta por su actitud esquiva, echando la capucha hacia atrás. Se inclinó quedando a su altura, para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras sujetaba su rostro por la mandíbula con cierta delicadeza. Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon ligeramente bajo sus marcas rojizas.

–No es nada, sensei.

–No mientas y confía en mi. ¿Por qué estas tan distraído últimamente?

Estando tan cerca podía admirar sus ojos, esos ojos tan extraños y que tanto le gustaban, del mismo color que utilizaba para pintar sus labios. Podía respirar su olor, canela y vainilla, que llenaba sus pulmones. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado, pero no era así. Kurenai puso las manos en sus hombros y Kiba se tensó bajo la calidez que estas desprendían. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió aire y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

–¡Es por ti, sensei!

En realidad no pensó nada, simplemente escupió lo que se le pasó por la cabeza. Después de decirlo dudo si lo había dicho o solo lo había pensado. Al mirar la cara sorprendida de kurenai confirmó sus dudas. Esperaba que nadie más le hubiera escuchado. Tras una pausa que pareció una vida, Kurenai le regaló su voz.

–Kiba, eres un buen chico. También eres listo y seguro que entiendes lo que pasa.

Esa voz calmada era capaz de hacerle feliz, pero en aquella ocasión el mensaje que llevaba no era algo por lo que pudiera festejar. Sabía a lo que se refería, y en parte le entristecía.

–Esto esta mal.

–No. Tus sentimientos no están mal, son algo bonito y me hace feliz que sientas eso por mi. Pero aun eres un niño. Puede que estés algo confuso... Solo deberías preocuparte de estar con tus amigos, y cuando crezcas, encontraras una chica que pueda ser para ti. Yo no soy esa chica, Kiba.

Asintió con la cabeza captando el mensaje, era un niño confundido. Debía hacer cosas de niños. Kurenai no era para él.

Sintió los dedos largos y finos enredarse en su pelo a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza. No estaba seguro si eso le hacía sentir bien o mal, lo que sí tenía seguro es que no podía tener más de ella. Así decidió apartar todo eso que hacía que no se pudiera concentrar en los entrenamientos, lo que provocaba escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, lo ignoró y empezó a actuar como si lo ocurrido fuera un capitulo de algún libro para colegialas.

Levantó la cabeza y enfrento la mirada escarlata. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, fingiendo ser feliz, fingiendo ser un buen chico y se separó de ella para buscar a Hinata y Shino y empezar alguna discusión sobre alguna payasada.

_Pero ahora..._

Pero ahora todo lo que parecía olvidado e ignorado volaba por su cabeza. Ahí se encontraba él, tirado en el suelo, con kurenai bajo su cuerpo. Saboreando su labios rojizos, dejando pequeños mordiscos que hacían que soltara gemidos sordos. Las manos del chico se habían vuelto ágiles, y lo mostraba contra la cintura y las piernas de su sensei.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Puede que ella se sintiera sola. Puede que estuviera algo deprimida o estuviera en un momento frágil y sensible. O puede que simplemente necesitara contacto físico, volver a sentirse viva, querida y, ¿Por qué no? Puede que también necesitara sentirse deseada de nuevo.

Se separaron por unos segundos, recuperando el aliento mientras se miraban a los ojos. La lengua de Kiba se paseó por los labios ajenos, ya no tan rojos, y volvió a unirlos en otro húmedo contacto. Pero este no duró mucho, ya que ella, la persona que estaba entre él y el frio suelo, lo rompió. La mirada interrogante del muchacho se posó en ella.

–Lo siento...esto no...

No hacía falta decir más. Por lo visto no estaba tan falta de cariño como él pensaba, por lo menos no de _ese_ tipo de cariño. Al terminar de procesar sus palabras se quitó de encima y quedó sentado en el suelo, pasándose la manga de su chaqueta por los labios para eliminar restos de labial. Ella le acompañó y se sentó junto a él.

–Es culpa mía, aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado... Lo siento, Kiba. Por un momento pensé que podía aprovechar tu cariño, pero todavía eres un niño.

–Kurenai, yo no soy un niño. Ahora soy tan alto como tú, todavía tengo que crecer más. Mira mis manos, más grandes que las tuyas.

–Kiba, no puedo hacer esto, da igual si mides dos metros. Eres un buen chico y yo no soy para ti. Sigo siendo tu sensei, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo confundirte más.

–No soy un buen chico.

Un momento de silencio para repasar todo lo que había pasado. Había llegado al punto de estar sobre ella, besándola y tocándola, se sentía tan bien. Tener ese olor a canela y vainilla tan cerca de nuevo. Pero Kurenai tenía razón, aunque él siguiera teniendo sentimientos hacia ella, no eran correspondidos. Podía haberle dejado continuar, y él lo hubiera hecho, aprovechándose de su estado de debilidad, para luego romper sus ilusiones. Sí, mejor hacerle caso a Kurenai-sensei. Actuaría como un buen chico.

–Sí que lo eres. Sé que has estado muy preocupado por mí, también por el bebé. No quiero que cambies tu actitud. Puedes seguir visitándome, pero como tu sensei. Y dentro de poco empezaré a entrenar con vosotros otra vez, quiero que estés en plena forma.

Los dedos de Kurenai volvieron a perderse entre su pelo castaño, como aquella vez. Y él volvió a sonreír enseñando su dentadura perfecta. Volvería a esconder e ignorar todo lo que sentía y haría como si nada hubiera pasado otra vez, pero se aseguraría que no volvieran a salir. Esta vez sería la última que le llamaba "buen chico" con ese tono de disculpa que había empezado a odiar.

* * *

><p>Ugh, que pena me ha dado escribir esto. Kiba ha sido elegido más veces para participar, me da la sensación de que va a pasar mucho tiempo en la Friendzone, y yo voy y lo mando dos veces, ¡dos veces! soy mala persona. En fin...<p>

Aclaro por si no se ve claro que la primera parte Kiba es pequeño, puede que antes de examen de chunnin. Y en la segunda ya es todo un hombrecito, poco después de la guerra, o entre el ataque de Pain y la guerra. Unos 16 años. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes, no sé si estarán muy OoC, seguramente...

Mucha suerte a todos :D


End file.
